O Que Se Faz De Madrugada
by MeisterM
Summary: Nosso casal preferido de Head boy/girl. Lily tem agido de forma estranha, e James recorre a medidas drásticas para confrontá-la.


Bom, antes de tudo, eu tenho que agradecer a minha amiga Isis que não só me convenceu a publicar como betou esta Fic para mim. Então sem ela esta Fic não seria publicada. Mesmo!!!

Agora sobre a fic ela é uma one-shot e é realmente pequena, porque assim minha criatividade me permitiu. Quanto a qualidade são vocês que vão me dizer. Aí está a Fic prar o vosso julgamento! _Enjoy[I hope ;D_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------JL--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A sala compartilhada dos monitores-chefe andava silenciosa demais naquela época. E sabe, eu sempre gostei de silêncio,mas como dizem por aí " tudo em excesso é prejudicial". Aquele silêncio estava me matando, eu preferia quando ela gritava os gritos dela eu sei lidar.Pelo menos sabia que ela me notava, que se importava comigo.

Mas até ai tudo bem.Ela me ignorava, me magoava, agredia, nada fora do comum. Foi quando eu reparei que não era só comigo que eu fiquei preocupado.Porque uma coisa que a Lily nunca foi é rude.Exceto comigo, as exceções dela sempre foram reservadas à mim.

E é por isso que eu estava, naquele dia, matando as aulas da tarde esperando por ela, no salão comunal dos monitores.Eu estava meio nervoso, admito, sabia que não seria fácil arrancar uma resposta dela. Mas ora!Daquele jeito não podia ficar.Se ela não queria contar o que estava acontecendo nem para as amigas, eu realmente não tinha outra opção.

Eu fui tirado dos meus devaneios pelo retrato se abrindo e ela entrando pela porta.Passou por mim se dirigindo direto para o dormitório dela como se eu não estivesse ali – mas não dessa vez!- Enquanto eu sussurrava um feitiço para trancar a porta de saída, Lily descobria o outro feitiço que eu tinha botado no dormitório dela.Depois de tentar inutilmente abrir a sua porta ela se virou para mim, que ainda estava sentado no sofá.

"James, você..."

"Expelliarmus." Eu disse,não muito alto, mas firmemente e a varinha dela veio direto para mim.

"POTTER!Eu pensei que nós já tínhamos superado essa coisa de azaração?!"

"Pois é, parece que não..." Eu repliquei enquanto ela bufava e ia em direção à porta só para descobrir meu outro feitiço.

"Potter, abre esta porta! E devolve a minha varinha! AGORA!!!"

Aí! Essa é a boa e velha Lily, a que grita comigo.Eu tava tão feliz de a ver assim que tive que abrir aquele sorriso que é a minha marca registrada.

"Qual é a graça, Potter?" Nisso ela desabou no sofá em frente ao meu.

"Afinal, o que você quer com isso?"

"Hum...conversar...?" Eu tentei ao que ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

"Potter, se você quisesse conversar era só falar. Não precisava me trancar aqui."

"Há, qual é Lily? Você tem evitado a mim e ao castelo inteiro ultimamente!!"

Ahá! Pra essa ela não tinha resposta – Viu – Ficou até vermelha!

"Err... não é bem assim...é que eu tenho estado ocupada, os deveres de casa, serviços de monitoria..." Como mente mal ! Ela gaguejou e tudo.

"Nem vem Lily. Eu tenho os mesmos deveres de casa, serviços de monitoria e ainda sou capitão do time de Quadribol e você não me vê por ai ignorando meus amigos"

Nessa hora eu fiquei assustado, porque ela fez uma cara triste e abaixou a cabeça.Eu pensei que ela ia chorar, mas aí ela se levantou rápido e disse "Se eu ignoro os outros ou não, não é da sua conta, Potter." Mas dessa eu me recuperei rápido, afinal, com os gritos dela eu sei lidar.Segurei-a pelo pulso antes que ela fugisse.

"Lily, Você não sai daqui antes de me dizer qual é o problema?"

"Você quer saber qual é o problema, POTTER? O PROBLEMA É VOCÊ! PORQUE VOCÊ É O IDIOTA QUE ME FEZ VER O QUANTO EU GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ JUSTO NA HORA QUE RESOLVE ME ESQUECER! VOCÊ É O IDIOTA QUE ME FAZ ESTAR AQUI ME HUMILHANDO POR QUE NÃO GOSTA MAIS DE MIM!"

Agora eu estava muito assustado mesmo.Porque ela estava chorando.Ai, dá uma dó ver aqueles olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

"Lily... Lily... por favor, não chora... não chora, Lily... Lily, como você pôde pensar que eu te esqueci, eu nunca vou te esquecer, Lily." Eu comecei a enxugar as lágrimas dela com meu polegar.

"Lily..." Bom, eu não pude continuar porque Lily Evans finalmente se rendeu ao charme de James Potter, se jogou nos meus braços e me beijou, e tenho que dizer, _que beijo!_

_- _E foi assim, Harry, que seus pais finalmente ficaram juntos.

"Ahanm..."

"Lily...o Harry acordou, bom, eu não quis te incomodar.Veja só , ele já até dormiu de novo."

"Que bom, agora você pode voltar para cama e me contar que história é essa de _com os gritos dela eu sei lidar."_

-----------------------------------------------------------JL------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu vou ficar muito grata se você clicar no botãozinho ai do lado e me disser o que achou da Fic.


End file.
